jellteksfandomcom-20200215-history
Claims
You can claim land as your own and that way protect it from other people that may try to break your projects or steal from you. In addition to that, you have the option to allow selected people to either build, access containers or use buttons and switches. You can add and remove people from the list of trusted players by a set of simple commands. Tools There are two tools involving claims. Right click to use them. *A stick is used to show claim sizes and information about them. *A gold shovel is used to create or resize claims. Creating and Resizing Claims The very first time you place a chest in the wilderness it will create a 5x5 claim around it, marked with glowstone as corners and gold as borders. Make sure you set home so you can always return to your claim. To create a claim with a gold shovel, simply select the two opposite corners with a goldshovel. If you have done it correctly, the area should be marked with glowstone and gold. You can resize your claim by selecting the area of the claim with a stick, right clicking a glowstone and clicking where you want that corner to be with a goldshovel. If you have done this right, the new size should be marked. Since your claim can only be a certain size at the beginning, you can buy more claimblocks using /buyclaimblocks. Each claim block costs $5 ingame money. Subdividing Claims You can create claims inside of a claim with the subdivision mode. You can enter this mode by typing /subdivideclaims. To create the subdividing claim, while in subdivision mode, select the area like you would when creating a claim only this time, inside of your claim. If you have done it correctly, the area should be marked with white wool and quartz. There is no limit to creating these and each have their own trust list. Selling Claims You can sell claims or subdivision claims with the Griefprevention add-on, Realestate. To sell a claim, take a sign and place it in the claim you want to sell. In the first line write RE and in the second line the price you want to sell it for given in a number. For example: First line: RE Second line: 200 This would sell the claim for $200 in game money. To buy the claim, the player wanting to buy it has to right click the sign. The sign will automatically be destroyed and the money will be transferred to the creator of the sign. The buyer is now the claim owner and can control the trust list for bought area. Commands To edit a claim, stand inside it and use the following commands. If you stand outside any claim you can edit all your claims in this world at once. General *'/trust ' - Give another player permission to edit in your claim. *'/untrust ' - Revoke any permissions given to a player in your claim. *'/accesstrust ' - Give a player permission to use your buttons, levers, and beds. *'/containertrust ' - Give a player permission to use your buttons, levers, beds, crafting tables, containers, villagers, and animals. *'/permissiontrust ' - Grant a player permission to share his permission level with others. *'/trustlist' - List the permissions for the claim you're standing in. *'/untrust all' - Remove all permissions for all players in your claim. Claim management *'/abandonclaim' - Deletes the claim you're standing in. *'/subdivideclaims' - Switch your shovel to subdivision mode, so you can subdivide your claims. *'/abandonallclaims' - Delete all of your claims. *'/buyclaimblocks' - Convert in game money to claim blocks. Public trust *'/trust public' - Give access trust to everyone. *'/untrust public' - Revoke public trust. *'/accessTrust public' - Give access trust to everyone. *'/containerTrust public' - Give container trust to everyone.